


Five Father’s Day Calls Angel Never Got

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things fic (drabbles). Connor calls Angel. Not comics compliant. Post-NFA. THIS DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Father’s Day Calls Angel Never Got

The first phone call catches Angel completely off-guard. He didn’t even realize the office phone worked, that the lines weren’t completely obliterated in the battle for Los Angeles. He had to dig through the dust and debris to find it. Answering it, he was hesitant.

“Angel Investig—" He didn’t finish, cut off by the voice on the other end.

“Hey…dad.” Connor’s voice was unsure, unsteady.

“Connor?” Angel said the name as if a burden was being lifted from his shoulders.

“I just wanted…well I wanted to wish you Happy Father’s Day.”

Though Connor couldn’t see it, Angel was smiling. 

\----------------------------

The second year comes easier, as Los Angeles had begun to rebuild itself in the aftermath of the battle. It wasn’t business as usual but they were getting there. The phone rang consistently and he assumed this call was another person in need of help.

“Dad…Happy Father’s Day.”

“How are you?”

“Good. We’ve secured most of Burbank.”

Angel frowned. This is never the life he wanted for Connor. “I wish you’d reconsider leaving, going to an East Coast college.”

“Not this again. Listen, I’ll come over for dinner this week.”

Angel gives an unnecessary sigh as the phone hangs up. 

\----------------------------

By the third time Angel expects the call. He sits by the phone, calculating the time difference between here and Ohio. Picking it up on the first ring, he tries not to sound too eager.

“Hey dad. Happy Father’s Day. How’s LA?”

“Still here. How is Notre Dame?”

“Still here. Summer classes are going good. You still gonna visit in the Fall?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Angel doesn’t even notice that two hours have passed until Connor begs off, blaming homework and a paper to write. It takes another two hours for the smile to leave his face. 

\----------------------------

It’s fifteen years worth of phone calls before Connor forgets a Father’s Day. Angel dials the number, listening to it ring. Finally a voice answers, sounding exhausted. 

“Oh hey, dad. Sorry about not calling for a few weeks. Liam’s got us running around in circles. He’s doing this thing where he won’t wear any clothes.”

The thought of his grandson running around, happy, being a child, makes him happy. “I guess I should be wishing YOU the Happy Father’s Day.”

“Is that today? Sorry. Again. Happy—LIAM! NO! Dad, gotta go.” 

Angel finds himself saying goodbye to a dial tone. 

\----------------------------

The phone doesn’t ring anymore. His grandchildren have long since grown and died. His great grandkids and great-great grandkids don’t know about him. They lead normal lives as doctors, lawyers, janitors, a football player. None of them know about vampires or demons or the dangers Angel faces every day. None of them realize how close the end of the world has come over these past decades or who stopped it. 

As he stares at the dust covered phone, he knows he would trade it all, let the world be sucked into hell, if Connor would call just one more time.


End file.
